A Great Reunion, Old Friends Return
Down Poison In the middle of the day Ray Martinez along with his new girlfriend Aki Kastu came back to the town where their allies Shade Kagekyo, Loran Kagekyo, and Myst Kagekyo who had helped them with their battle with Daichi's groups. "Wow It's been a while hasn't it Ray?" Aki asked looking around the city in her gigai. "I guess it has been." Ray said while he was in his gigai as well. Shade sensed a odd spiritual pressure heading his way. "What the Hell?" he flashed away, and returned, standing in front of Ray. "Oh. Its only you. You've changed over the time we last talked." "Oh come on is that anyway to talk to some old friends of your's?" Ray asked with a smile on his face. "It's been a while Shade, how are you doing?" Aki asked with a smile as well. "Ok, sorry. Wait, why are you two together?" Shade asked, surprised at the awkward events unfolding before him. "Well i guess things just got to the way they were meant to be." Ray said as Aki gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So Shade how has Loran and Myst been after the fight?" Aki asked. "Loran's fine, and Myst is finally cured of her addiction to my blood. Too bad my brother still isn't here. I told him to move out of Kite's place, but he won't listen to me." Shade said, trying not to show too much glee at what he just thought of. "Haha, you know you have a terrible tell." Ray said laughing as he grabbed his Soul-Pager to see what was ringing then saw that it was a hollow,"Looks like it's time to get to work." Ray said as he popped in a Soul-candy and went into his Soul-Reaper form then shunpo'd faster than Shade remembered. Shade followed with a burst of Kogeru. "So, Ray, when did you get so fast?" "Trust me, alot has changed Shade." Ray said as he landed and saw a hollow trying to devour an innocent soul, Ray glated and just drew his sword and slashed in one shot faster than Shade could see then saw that the hollow disappeared and the soul went to the Soul-Society. Another Hollow tried to jump out and attack Shade's back. "Not quite." he began charging a blue orb in his hand. "Cero." he said, spinning around and firing the blast. "Seems like I'm not the only one who improved." Ray said as he sheath his Zanpaktuo back. "You forget, I'm more Hollow than anyone you'll ever know, except for Margin Heart." Shade said, thinking about his friend. "It's great to see you again brother." Ray put his fist up at Shade and grinned. "I need to get back, now!" and with that, Shade vanished. His only thought was of those he loved. Ray sighed knowing that something was about to happen and shunpo'd right next to Shade and kept right on while Aki was behind them following. Shade looked dead ahead, and in a flash of red light, vanished. A man in a dark cloak was walking up to the house, when out of nowhere, a reddish fist smashed into the man's face. "Heh. I heard rumors of you being in this world. Shade Kagekyo, from the dark realm." the real Shade said, frowning at the man before him. "And, how did you?" came the response. "I know my own spiritual pressure, but yours is only Shinigami type. Remember this, I can feel things differently than you." the Hell-Hunter spat, opening a portal, and kicking the dark Shade into it. "Let's hope he gets lost, shall we?" "Anyway, is this what you were feeling?" Ray asked with Aki next to him. "That was. I just hope nothing else shows up." "Like i said it's great to see you again brother." Ray said extending his hand for a shake. Shade matched the move, and looked at the odd pair in front of him. "So, where were you for the past year?" "We've been moving around from place to place, trying to avoid other bounty hunter's on my head." Ray said. "And what about you guys, how have you been?" Aki asked. "Trying not to die, and avoiding any Shinigami I don't know." "So has anyone else seen you guys, any of our friends?" Ray asked. "Nope. Just wish someone would show up. I miss the old crew." Shade smiled. "Hahaha, we went into one battle togethere in the center i wouldn't call that a crew more like a bunch of crazy people." Ray said smiling and laughing. "Crazy? No, more like psychopaths." Shade chuckled, a hollow sound from him. His evil persona even bled to his laughs. "I guess so, look mind if we crash at your place for tonight?" Ray asked. "If you wish. But, the room across from mine is off limits now. Take one of the upper ones." Shade opened the door, as he spoke, CRASH! ''A man came in behind the house, with the wall destroyed. A figure walked towards Shade and patted his shoulder. As he did, he felt something different but...he didn't care, it was his friend after all. "Heya, Shade! Have you recovered from the skull break I gave you?" "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this is a friend of your's?" Ray asked and smiled. "Margin, my friend, if I had not recovered, then how could I do this?" a blue ball appeared in Shade's hand. "Cero." the blue beam was just above Margin's sholder. "You like?" A small hand held Shade's hand, obviously it was from a girl. As she does so, the Cero disappeared. It was revealed that the girl was Yukidomari, she gave Shade a cold stare. And all of a sudden she smiled. "Long time no see Shade." "Hey there Yukidormari it's been a while hasn't it?" Ray asked smiling. "Who is this little girl?" Aki asked with a confused look. "Yuki, indeed it has been a long time. How have you and the 'Human Hollow' been doing?" Shade asked, slightly scared at what Yukidomari just pulled. "Hi, Ray! Hi, Ms. destroy-my-ice-cream!" Yuki turned her attention to Shade as she again gave him a cold stare. "Please don't call him that." Margin suddenly hugged her from behind and touched her abdomen. "Yuki, your scaring him, and its not good for you to be angry ok? It may affect someone *in there*." Margin said, refering to the child inside Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki, I'll make up to you." Aki said smiling. "So you must be Margin I heard about, right Shade?" Ray asked looking at him. "Yuki, I was simply having fun. No offence intended with the joke. But it was apt, if you think about it." Shade smiled, trying to read the mind of his friends. "Yeah, my name is Margin Heart......" Margin smiled, as he got behind Ray by the use of his speed, famous as it rivals most moves such as Shunpo and Sonido. Yuki remained quiet as her abdomen started aching, she sat down on the nearest chair. "You ok?" "Im fine.." "Here, let me help you." Aki said as she started to heal her aches with her kido. "I'm impressed, so when is the baby due?" Ray asked as he turned around to face Margin. "Hm. That child will be unique, just like any of my half-demons I could spawn." Shade grinned. "She'll be out after 3 months...I just hope she'll be healthy.." Yuki smiled as she rubs her abdomen. "She will be..Trust me Yuki!" Margin said, with an encouraging voice. "Ah, the wonder of parenthood," mused Hikaru as he appeared sitting behind Ray. "You and Aki get busy yet?" "Hahaha, no Hikaru not right now and besides That I should be asking you." Ray said smiling as he turned his head to look at Hikaru with Saya. "Hey guys you're here." Aki said while she was rubbing Yuki's abdoman to make her feel relaxed. "Ok, dumb question, why is everyone at my house? If Loran sees you all, I'm gonna pay for it." Shade asked, faking a frown. Margin looks here and there, his eyes were rolling, he doesn't even know this guys. While Yuki looked up tp Shade. "Hey, I want you to be my daughter's godparent along with Loran.....Will you accept?" "Seeing as you guys are the same with whatever kids I end up with, yes." Shade smiled, honored that those two thought so much of him. "Hope I don't spoil your kid, got it?" Hikaru smiled, "Who else did you meet when you left Ray? These seem like good people." He stood up and said, "I think you're embarassed to introduce Saya and myself to them." "Wow." Ray said smiling at this beautiful sight and sighed. "What's wrong dear?" Aki asked. "Just don't ask me to name the poor kid. I'm not good at naming things." Shade lamented. Loran walked in, and screamed at Shade. "Why are so many people here?!" "Not my idea. Don't yell or you may upset the kid." "Kid?" Loran asked. Shade pointed at Yuki's abdomen. "There." "Say hello to your Aunt Loran." Yuki smiled at Loran while stroking her abdomen. "Long time no see, Loran-chan." "Yo!" Greeted Margin. Hikaru chuckled, "Truly a sight." He then felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over at Saya and asked, "What's up?" Saya blushed and said, "They look so happy." "Yeah." Saya bit her lip, "Um, Hikaru? Do you think we could ever..." Hikaru pulled Saya to the side and said, "Whenever you feel ready for it. I will not pressure you into it." Saya nodded, then kissed Hikaru on the cheek. They then turned back to the others. Ray looked around and saw all of his friends talking with each other, a sudden feeling came over him as tears started to fall down his face, he quickly tried to get them to stop but then a river of tears came pouring out as Aki hugged him closer and comfort him. Shade simply walked over to the whole in the wall, and grinned. "This is gonna be easy to fix. Ice wall." He called forth a large, smooth wall of ice, almost like it was nothing. "Problem solved." "Still showing off ain't cha, Shade?" Margin said, with a mocking smile on his face. "Wasn't he always like this before, even with my training he's still cocky as ever." Ray said laughing. "Don't tempt me, Hollow Boy. Just cause your girlfriend is here, don't mean I can't kill you here and now." Shade's eyes turned blue, symbolic of his icy power. "Chill, its not like you could actually....." Margin's own eyes turning hollowfied. Ray stood up between them to make sure nothing would happen then felt a large spirit energy coming towards them and smiled,"Come on you two why don't we see who can kill the most Adjuchas huh?" Ray said smiling as he grabbed his Zanpaktuo and shunpo'd out of there. "Besides, both of you can't beat me!" Ray yelled laughing. Shade smirked. "Killing Hollows lost its thrill long ago. Hollow Boy is the only one who challenges me anymore. Even though, I'm more Hollow than he is." "Yeah, and your hardly a challenge......." The very first you'd expect from Margin after saying such words is......a point-blank cero in your face. Margin actually did it, sending Shade a mile away. Ray arrived at the scene and saw more than four nests of hollows coming towrds him, Ray smiled and looked at the nest."Well at least i can a little exersice to put me to sleep." Ray said drawing his sword out and getting ready to fight. Shade unsheathed Shinjitsu Zai-no, and began hacking at the Hollows, not about to let Margin upstage him. Killing the old-fashioned way by ripping through all the hollows he saw, bare-handedly. Most lesser hollows even died just by standing close. ''"Cero." The wide black beam killed a path of hollows as Margin glared at Shade. "So! How're ya doin old friend?" He said as he started to laugh. "Good, I haven't even begun." he said, charging a blue ball. "Cero." a icy blue beam tore through Hollow after Hollow, like nothing were there. "Thought I'd spice things up." Ray smiled as he kept slashing and ripping apart each hollow that came his way but suddenly as he started getting more and more agressive he felt this sudden urge to anialate any living being that came in his way soon after works he seeing black coming from the cornor of his eyes as he also started shaking and moaning as pain came seeing in then............. Darkenss as Ray shunpo'd faster than before and began to kill every hollow without one shread of stopping. Margin quickly noticed that something was wrong. The lust to shred and kill was obvious, and it is not good. Yes, he was once like that and clearly, it has brought no good. He grabbed Ray's blade and forced him to stop. "Snap out......Its not good....Trust me.." Shade used Kogeru to vaporize the remaining Hollows, given just his raw speed. "Ray, wake up man. Don't go off the deep end here." Ray laughed as he calmly came to and smiled,"Relax i got control now." He said smiling as he cracked his neck.